Birthday
by pillowhisper
Summary: One-shot: Sasuke doesn't know which cake to get Hinata for her birthday. Short, sweet, and simple story.


AN: This is my first time participating in Sasuhina month on Tumblr and I'm so incredibly late with this post. Sorry for the wait time between my postings-I'm entering my final year of college and things are pretty crazy. This is just a short one-shot. Sweet and simple.

Birthday

Sasuke stared at the pristine display shelf. The older woman behind the counter seemed a bit worried. Sasuke couldn't blame her. He had been staring at the arrangement of sweets behind the glass for about fifteen minutes now. Black eyes shifted from lemon cakes topped with whipped cream to raspberry tiramisu. The baked goods seemed to mock his indecision and Sasuke wanted to burn the entire bakery down in frustration. Cinnamon rolls? Sasuke knew that Hinata loved those, but he wanted to do something different this time, something special.

"Hello, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Sasuke looked at the smiling old woman. Giving an exasperated sigh, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it's my girlfriend's birthday today and I want to surprise her."

"She must be quite the special one. How about these strawberry shortcakes? They're quite popular."

Sasuke had already looked over the shortcakes at least five times. He was pretty sure he had memorized each individual frosting crease by now.

"No, these won't do."

"Well, how about the chocolate cupcakes?"

"Too simple…"

It was just a stupid birthday! How on earth could deciding on a cake for one person be so immensely difficult? Sasuke mentally wished Hinata was there. She was always good at picking the perfect gift for friends.

Sasuke glanced around the shop once more. If he couldn't settle on one, he'd just opt for the cinnamon ro—wait. Sasuke's eyes widened. Found it.

"I'll take that one."

"A-are you sure, sir?"

"Absolutely. Please write this on the cake." Sasuke handed the woman a small piece of paper.

"Y-yes, sir. We will have it ready by five."

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga reached into her bag and fumbled around, struggling to find the familiar edges of her apartment keys. Sasuke should have ended work by now—hopefully he started dinner by now.

The Hyuuga office was a bit busier than usual and Hinata found herself too busy to even think between scheduling appointments with major clients and setting up spreadsheets. All she wanted to do was drop off her heavy bag, sit on the couch, and relax.

Hinata finally fished out her keys from the endless abyss that was her handbag and opened the apartment door. The apartment was dimly lit by the city lights dancing through the floor length windows. Trying to find the light switch, Hinata felt a set of familiar arms circle her as the light scent of sandalwood tickled her senses.

"Hinata, welcome home."

"S-Sasuke!"

Her boyfriend had never greeted her so warmly before. Not that he was immune to showing affection, he just rarely broke out of his usual stoic demeanor.

Sasuke turned the petite woman around to face the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Hinata."

Her birthday! With all of the recent busywork, Hinata had completely forgotten about her birthday.

"Oh, Sasuke, I had completely forgot-"

Hinata's thought was cut mid-thought as Sasuke flicked the lights on.

"Oh…my…."

Hinata's mouth dropped. There sitting on the granite counter and surrounded by dozens of brightly wrapped boxes, balloons, and behind a "Happy birthday!" banner sat the biggest cake Hinata had ever laid her eyes upon.

The cake was at least four feet tall and consisted of seven tiers. Coated with pearl-colored frosting, the cake had intricate glass sugar lavender flowers weaving in and out. Delicate caramel butterflies perched atop the cake and seemed frozen in time. And in the most elegant cursive, the phrase "Happy birthday, my sun." was written in white chocolate.

"S-Sasuke! What in the world—"

"I couldn't get you any of the other ones—"

"This is huge! It'll take us over a week to finish it!"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"…Do you not like it?" He murmured. A faint blush peeked from his usual pale face as he looked away. Hinata gazed over at the pouting male and smiled.

"I love it. But this is really so much."

"Hn. None of the other cakes were good enough."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes, telling him what her words couldn't and leaned upwards, her rosy pink lips catching his shy ones with surprise.

"Also, I got you twenty-six presents."

"S-Sasuke!"


End file.
